Never Forget
by spooksfan08
Summary: Harry can't help but think about all the officers that have worked for Section D over the years. Watching Ros and the rest of the team at the Remembrance Day service brings back memories. Can Ruth help him see that none of them will ever be forgotten. Set 11/11/12 One shot


**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. No copyright infringement is intended nor should any be inferred. All copyrights belong to Kudos television and the BBC. Any characters you do not recognise have been invented by me .**

**Remembrance.**

The sun had shone on the Cenotaph for most of the morning as the crowds gathered to watch the parade and pay their respects to the brave men and women who had fought and died in more than just the Great War. Ros shook her head sadly as she made her way through the crowd. The Royal Family would be laying wreaths of blood red poppies at the Cenotaph in less than an hour and all of Section D wanted to make absolutely certain that nothing went wrong. Sighing heavily she spotted Adam in the crowd and couldn't help but think of the Sunday a few years earlier when she and Lucas had been brought in from the cold only to think they had lost the blonde haired chilled out spook forever.

"Ros?" She mentally shook herself as she heard Harry call her name. Briefly touching her ear piece she nodded, knowing Tariq was watching her on the CCTV. "How's it looking?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Dimitri and Beth are in place. Adam and Zaf are actually where they are supposed to be." She tried to keep the surprise out of her voice as she looked around to see Beth in the crowd with Dimitri at her side. It seemed the pair were never really far from each other's side anymore. "Any news on Erin and Lucas? Alec turned up?"

"Of course I have." A voice from behind her caused her to turn.

"White."

"Morning Boss."

"Let's just remember why we are here. Show some respect." Ros hissed before turning her attention back to her work, knowing Harry, Ruth and the Geek Squad would know exactly what was going on.

############################

"Harry?" Ruth rested her head against the door frame. She was exhausted but knew the day was far from over. Harry turned slightly when he heard his name.

"Hi."

"You ok? You've been very quiet today." Ruth stepped into the office, glad that the blinds were drawn for once.

"I'm fine." Harry lied fluently. He had been on edge since the preparations for the Remembrance Day service and parade had begun. She knew how important it was for him to know everything had gone to plan. There was no way he was going to let anything happen. "You?"

"Harry, there were no arrests made by the police. No groups that we've been watching played up. The Prime Minister and the Royal Family are safe. Everyone is accounted for. We did it. With the help of the Royal Protection Squad, Red Troop and Special Branch."

"This time." Harry smiled slightly before looking away.

"What do you mean this time?" Ruth was in front of her husband before he had even realised she had moved.

"I."

"Is this about Adam?" Ruth touched his arm. "Because he is fine. I know it must have been awful when he faked his death. I just wish I was here." Ruth caught his gaze and held it. "But it was four years ago. He is back, they all are and we are all fine."

"I know." Harry covered her hand with his own. "I was just thinking about those who aren't here."

"Harry?" Ruth had a feeling what was going through his mind but wanted him to be able to say it out loud. It was rare that Harry let his guard drop with anyone other than her, and even then rare that he would be so open with her in the confines of Thames House.

"I am being a sentimental old fool. What do you see in me?" He shook his head.

"I am not answering that."

"So many young men and women all gone." He sighed heavily. "Some not much more than children. Makes me wonder how I am still here when so many promising young people aren't. It doesn't seem right."

"Don't do this." Ruth sighed. She had been thinking about friends that were no longer with them all day. She had suspected that Harry had been thinking the same.

"Helen, Joanna, Fiona, Danny, Ben." He sighed. "You didn't meet Ben or Helen."

"No." Ruth sighed.

"He was a good lad. Not the best spook ever to work here but he was keen and a damn hard worker. What he lacked in natural talent he made up for in determination. Jo recruited him. As for Helen." His eye clouded over as he remembered the girl that had been the first to die under his command.

"I know, Lucas told me about Ben and Zoe told me what happened to Helen.."

"He was murdered just before you came home. Helen, just before you were brought over from GCHQ."

"I know." Ruth sighed. "I would have liked to have met them."

"You would have mothered him. Like you mother Tariq and the others."

"I do not."

"Ruth." Harry smiled. "You know you do. And they love you for it. Who do they come to when they need paracetamol, brufen, a shoulder to cry on? Can't see Ros being the type they run to. You even helped Beth find somewhere to live."

"She needed a hand. I know what it's like to move back to London without any real plan."

"Ruth." He took her hands and tugged her towards him. "It wasn't a criticism." She sighed as he held her hands. One hand broke free and began playing with the poppy that was still pinned to his lapel.

"I know. We do what we do because it is important." She started. "The same way the soldiers, airmen and sailors do what they do. What they do on a daily basis amazes me. I could never be so brave. To risk everything for Queen and country."

"I know." Harry nodded. "Today just brings back all we have lost. The brave officers that put everything on the line and no one knows."

"Spooks." Ruth sighed. "That's what we are."

"True." Harry looked at the floor. "No one out there knows. They never will but if .."

"We know." Ruth touched his face as his eyes closed. "We remember them, not just today. Like the families of all the servicemen and women that were there this morning. We'll never forget." He nodded before taking her hand and leading her from the now abandoned Grid. Tomorrow would be another day, the fallen spooks may never be mentioned but he knew Ruth was right. None of them would ever be forgotten by those that loved them.

#####################################

A/N I hope this was ok. I watched the Cenotaph this morning and couldn't help but shed a tear at the ceremony. I just wanted to write something about it. Please review.


End file.
